Water-resistant microphones may be sealed with an air-permeable, water-resistant membrane. However, an air pressure differential across the waterproof barrier can cause swings in the sensitivity of the microphone.
Accordingly, there is a need for microphone device structures that are easy to manufacture and that provide venting for a sealed microphone assembly.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.